


and im feelin good

by isthepartyover



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Shane loves Ryan like this.Loves him in every single way shape or form, actually, but when Shane has him tied to their headboard, biceps taut and straining, sweat beading and dripping all over his body as Ryan gasps and shudders so prettily under Shane’s ministrations.





	and im feelin good

Shane loves Ryan like this.

Loves him in every single way shape or form, actually, but when Shane has him tied to their headboard, biceps taut and straining, sweat beading and dripping all over his body as Ryan gasps and shudders so prettily under Shane’s ministrations.

Right now, Shane is just tracing light patterns on his abs, dipping down every once in a while to lick and nip, keeping everything soft and teasing, letting the vibrator in Ryan’s ass do most of the work for him.

“Fffffffaaaahhhhhckk you, Sh-shane.” Ryan hisses, rutting into the air, “ _ oh god _ -I’msofucking- _ please Shane- _ ”

Shane sits up, removing his hands from Ryan’s body, reaching over for the remote.

“Now, Ry, baby, I don’t think that’s what you’re supposed to call me right now.”

Ryan throws his head back with a wail, his eyes screwing shut as Shane tics up the vibrations, “Oh god- _papí,_ _sir, daddy, pleasepleaseplease-”_

“Please what, baby?” Shane asks, turning the device back down, the heat that had been curling in his own belly building, “Go on. Beg for me. Tell me what you need.”

“ _ You _ .” Ryan gasps, his voice breaking on the words tumbling out of his mouth, “ _ please,  _ oh god, please fuck me I need it I need your big cock filling me up and fucking me so hard until I come  _ please papí-” _

Shane grins, his hands settling on Ryan again, one on his cheek and one on his hip, “Good boy.”

“ _ Please _ .” Ryan gasps again, and Shane finally leans over him and captures his lips in a bruising kiss, delighted as Ryan moans and whimpers into it, too far gone to be self-conscious.

“ _ Such  _ a good boy for me.” Shane murmurs, the hand not on Ryan’s cheek wandering down to the base of the vibrator. “Keeping this in all day for me, making those noises you know I like, begging so prettily... _ so  _ good for me.”

Ryan moans at Shane’s words, the sound turning into a gasp as Shane begins to pull the plug out, nipping at Ryan’s jaw as he angles his wrist to hit Ryan’s prostate with the still-vibrating device as he goes.

Ryan wails again, bucking up against Shane, who shushes him with another kiss, flicking the remote so it was off and then tossing the toy to the side, reaching out for their nearby bottle of lube.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Shane murmurs, flicking the cap open and coating two of his fingers with a practiced movement, swallowing the noise Ryan makes when he slides them into his hole, testing to see if Ryan’s stretched enough to take him.

“Plea-aahhh-ssssse.” Ryan begs, voice beginning to slur with lust, “‘m good, jus’fuck me sir.”

“You sure, baby boy?” Shane coos, watching as Ryan nods, his eyes opening to look at Shane hazily.

“‘M sure.”

Shane can’t help but kiss him again, using the gasp Ryan makes at the loss of his fingers to slip his tongue in his mouth, loving how Ryan when he’s like this just lets him  _ take _ .

He lines himself up carefully, wiping the remaining lube on his cock, not wanting to hurt Ryan as he slowly thrusts in, both of them moaning as he begins to fill Ryan up.

Ryan hadn’t been exaggerating in his begging, Shane’s dick was just as big as the rest of him, and he had to exert every iota of his self-control to not bottom out into Ryan’s sweet, tight heat every time they had sex.

Ryan’s lost the use of words once Shane’s finally fully sheathed, only the sweet, lovely music of his moans and whimpers falling out of his mouth.

Shane moves his mouth to the crook of Ryan’s shoulder as he begins thrusting, slowly at first, but then harder and faster, murmuring praise and endearments inbetween nips and sucks.

“So good, so perfect and tight for me, baby, yeah, that’s right come for me-”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Ryan’s doing as Shane had asked, clenching deliciously around his cock and coaxing Shane’s own orgasm out of him.

And it’s so good, always so good when he’s with Ryan, pleasure blossoming and spreading throughout his body as they both shake and ride out their highs together.

Shane recovers faster than Ryan (which is to be expected, considering Ryan’s been teased and probably on edge the entire day), and pulls out just as slowly as he had entered, murmuring more praise and endearments as he untied Ryan’s wrists, taking a long moment to massage the reddened rings now encircling them and kiss the inside of each one, his smile soft as he watched Ryan slowly come back to himself.

And soon enough Ryan’s humming happily, hands entangling Shane’s as he tugs Shane down, sighing happily as Shane adjusts himself so that he’s spooned around Ryan, pressed close from head to toe.

Yeah, Shane loves Ryan like this.


End file.
